Brothers
by MoyashiBoJangles
Summary: It's amazing the changes that take place in people or in this case Guardians and yet you find that ... in the end they haven't changed at all. Kero and Yue brotherly FLUFF! One-shot


Found this lurking on my comp, I wrote this YEARS ago as a fluffy one-shot.

I apologise for it's crapness ^^;

Ignore the fact that in Clows time they didn't have camera's. I was 11 when I wrote this and just loved the series ^^; (haha! i'm 18 now, that's a loong time!)

* * *

"I'm returning to my false form now" said Yue.

Sakura nodded in acknowledgment, while Kero just snorted while stuffing another one of the crab cakes Sakura's father had made into his mouth. Tomoyo smiled gently and secretly turned on her camera. Yue summoned his wings and closed his eyes, his wings encased him and then with a flash of light the winged cocoon disappeared and there Yukito now stood with a dazed and curious expression. Sakura smiled encouragingly as Yukito sat down and nabbed one of Kero's crab cakes. Kero gave an outraged cry and tried to snatch it back but Yukito smiled cheekily and popped it into his mouth and chewed. He watched the plush toy throw a tantrum only to get distracted when Sakura dangled a bowl of pudding in front of him.

"So, what was the problem Sakura-Chan?" asked Yukito.

"Just a false alarm Yukito-san, I thought I felt a presence near Penguin Park but it turned out to be nothing" Sakura said while handing the bowl of pudding to her sun guardian.

While Kero was finishing his pudding Touya came in and joined in the conversation. Touya was surreptitiously conversing with Yukito and throwing angry glares at Syaoran who was doing his best at trying to blend in with the wall paper and talk to Sakura. Kero watched the humans talk and shared a glance with Tomoyo who was taping Sakura with her usual vigour, flying upwards he hovered a moment before flying over to the Clow book (Sakura book) and sat on the edge of it. What Kero didn't notice was that the book had been placed there rather clumsily, after Sakura had thrown it on the desk earlier, so it was now hanging more than half over the edge of the table. With a squawk Kero fell to the floor and the book landed on top of him.

While this happened the humans in the room watched then burst out laughing at the dazed guardian, who growled in annoyance and hefted the rather heavy book of his small plush body. That was when he noticed the pile of paper that had fallen from a ripped stitch in the book. Waddling over he picked up a piece and saw they where photo's, he had to do a double take when he saw what the photo was of though.

It was a picture of him and Yue when they where younger, Yue wore baggy white pants with a sleeveless top. Yue was lying in front of the fire reading a rather large dusty old book, his hair in a long luscious plait that trailed down his whole body and onto the floor and at the end was none other than a kitten version of Kero's true form batting at the long length of hair. Kero's eyes started to fill with tears so he thrust the photo away from into Sakura's awaiting hands.

"Wow! Who's the pretty girl Kero? Is that little Kitten you?" she asked not noticing Kero's upset state.

Kero took a deep breath and forced the tears to subside before turning to his mistress he grabbed the piled of photos and flew to sit in her lap before explaining.

"That's Yue and yes the kitten is me." he whispered. "It was when we where younger I'd say about 5 years old, I remember that night it was the night Clow's mother came to visit. Yue and I went to the library and we lay in front of the fire until Clow came. But we fell asleep lying on the carpet and when I woke up I was lying on Yue's back drooling on his hair. He got so annoyed …" Kero laughed but trailed off with a sigh. "We where so close back then but now… we don't get to spend any time together" He said once again his eyes filling with tears. Kero growled in annoyance and forced himself to calm.

Sakura passed the photo on so the others could see and then turned to the next one and almost laughed but bit her lip to keep the offending sound from coming out. This photo was in front of the tree she had seen when she had used the return card to go back and talk to Clow, it was of Yue and Kero again, Kero had Yue's long white hair trapped in jaws while a red faced Yue was pulling on Kero's tail. Clow sat up against the tree reading with an amused smiled on his face.

When Kero looked at the photo he did laugh, he remembered that day so well and how Yue had ended up in tears. He smiled a watery sad smile and touched Yue's childish face in the photo.

"Is there a story behind this one too Kero-Chan?" asked Tomoyo who was peeking over Sakura's left shoulder, while Syaoran peeked over her right.

"Yes there is, do you see how in these photo's Yue doesn't have a fringe like he does now? Well… In this incident I was bored so I started teasing Yue and pulling on his hair so to retaliate he pulled on my tail!" he said this as if he wasn't the one to start it. "So we got into a sort of tug of war and well his hair tickled my nose and I had to sneeze, back then I wasn't as good at controlling my powers as I am today. So, when I sneezed a big bolt of fire flew out my nose and caught his hair on fire. Clow had to summon watery to put out the fire. Yue was so upset with me when Clow had to cut off more hair to make his fringe straight he didn't talk to me for a day and a half after that" Kero said with a smile.

"Why the half?" asked Syaoran.

"Well he got me back half way through the day he kinda threw a couple of ice crystals at me and it cut a load of my fur after that we just declared things even and…"

"And?" prompted Touya who was fascinated by the story.

"We just went back to being brothers really I mean it was only hair nothing major" he said with a goofy grin.

"Kawaii!" Said Tomoyo with a smile.

They sifted through various pictures of scenes from Kero's and Yue's past escapades and the other all listened with rapture wanting to learn more about the Moon Guardian. Kero sighed happily thinking about the good old days when they where young and then his smile turned sad when he though about how cold Yue had gotten from his years of imprisonment in the book and then his lonely cell inside Yukito, he looked at Yukito and searched for Yue but found none.

"Do you want to talk to Yue, Kero-Chan?" asked Sakura softly.

"If that's okay with the snow bunny I don't want to inconvenience him" he said with a bitter tang to his voice. When he thought that it wasn't really an inconvenience to Yukito because it was Yue, his brother that was stuck in the prison of nothingness inside his false form.

Yukito nodded happily and stood to allow room for the transformation, the others moved onto the bed to watch, Kero moved from his place in Sakura's lap to float in front of Yukito. Closing his eyes he quickly transformed into his true form, before again facing Yukito. He grinned internally and Yukito's awed look.

"Return to your true form Yue!" he said in a clear booming voice that came with his true form.

The feathery wings moved away from the body and disappeared entirely to reveal a sleeping Yue, Yue floated in a bubble of some sort he was curled into a position that seemed highly uncomfortable, he wore white knee length shorts and a shirt with moons embroidered into the collar and sleeves. His long mass of hair had been freed from its confines and fell around him covering him almost like a blanket. The audience, as Kero preferred to think of them in his head with a grimace, looked awe struck at the beautiful moon creature they had seen not but an hour ago.

"Uh… can I speak to Yue…? Alone please?" he said with a weak smile at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and nudged Syaoran, who sat next to her, with her elbow, soon the room, was empty save for Kero and his sleeping counterpart. Kero moved closer to the bubble and nudged it with his head until in floated over the bed. With a nod the force field disappeared and Yue floated gracefully onto the bed with a nothing but a sigh as he buried his head into the soft covers. Kero climbed onto the bed and snuggled up into Yue, who instinctively curled around him and nuzzled the golden fur.

Looking up Kero watched as his brother surfaced from his sleep, eyes fluttering lazily revealing the cat-like blue eyes.

"Kero- is there something wrong?" Yue asked in a husky voice filled with sleep.

"No, do I need an excuse to cuddle my brother? I just wanted to talk that's all…" Kero said with a weak smile.

Yue smirked and shook his head, leaning down he pressed a kiss to Kero's helmet before rising and shifting so the great lion had his head pillowed in the angels lap. Kero sighed as Yue began to work the matted, sweaty fur from the edges of the Helmet before removing it, Kero purred in contentment when Yue started to run his hands through the fur untangling it and smoothing it out.

"I missed this" Kero said wistfully.

"Why would you miss it? I'm still here, all you have to do is ask" Yue said in his soft deep voice.

"That's just it! I shouldn't have to ask! I hate it that I have to go through it with the snow bunny when I want to see you, I should be able to see you all the time! Not just when it's convenient for them" Kero said, getting off his chest what had been plaguing him for months. "I get lonely Yue I need my brother, and I know you do too… hmm its times like this I miss Clow and the old mansion"

"Apparently the incarnation has moved into the England mansion" Yue declared by way of gossip, carding his hands through Kero's fur. "Kerberos you love it here with the mistress, why do you complain so much?"

"It doesn't have you"

"Yes it does, I am always here should you want to talk to me"

"I know but… how can you be so rational? I mean you share your life with the snow bunny … well not share it's mostly him nowadays."

"I admit it's … I can't even think of a word for what it is but I don't like scaring the mistress. She's obviously still frightened of me from the judgment, and you know I wouldn't force my presence on anyone"

"Jesus Yue! It's been nearly a year, you can't keep hiding away just because it scares her, if you came out more often then she would be more used to you and your creepy silent…ness" Kero finished lamely, making Yue snicker.

"What do you suggest, I petition for a timeshare?"

"It would be a start" Kero said with a snort.

"Oh dear"

"What is it?" Kero asked looking up at his counterpart.

"We've gotten fur all over the mistress' bed" Yue said.

Kero chuckled and tugged at a loose strand of Yue's hair, Yue tugged at his fur warningly in response. Kero wished Sakura would feel comfortable enough around Yue. He knew Yue hated to be where he wasn't wanted, but the fact of the matter was he was wanted, because Kero wanted him, and from what he could tell Sakura's brother wanted to know Yue too. He wanted to have his brother around who could play with him even in his true form with out any danger of getting hurt, he wanted Yue to loosen up and live a little. He wanted so many things for him and his brother but sighed sadly when he thought that certain circumstances just would allow that.

Kero looked up quickly when Yue threw his hand up in the general direction of the door which flew open and in fell Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Touya. Yue raised a white brow at them and they at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"If you where going to eavesdrop what was the point of leaving?" Kero asked thankful for his brothers' telekinesis, in case he said something he would regret.

Sakura looked up with a weak smile and shifted uncomfortably where she had fallen. Tomoyo just smiled and collected her camera from the bedside table, Syaoran did his best to blend in with the wall paper again and didn't succeed, his green Chinese robes standing out brightly from the pale yellow wall. Touya just glared and dared them to make fun of him.

"Eh… um… I'm sorry Kero-Chan… we just…"Sakura trailed of lamely looking everywhere but at the two guardians.

"You where just eavesdropping, didn't your father tell you that was rude?" said Kero with an amused smile as he looked up at Yue who's eyes were filled with mirth.

"EH! You eavesdrop on me all the time Kero," she squealed.

"Well… um…" he mumbled and yelped when Yue swatted him on the ear.

"Do onto others as…" Yue said looking at Kero expectantly.

"As you would want them to do onto you, All right!" he growled.

Yue amazed them all by smiling indulgently at his counterpart and kissing the top of his head before resuming his previous task of smoothing out the great lions fur. Kero's ears pricked up when he swore he heard Yue mutter his old nickname 'baka-neko' with a growl he nudged Yue's leg. Looking up Yue spotted the moon outside the window and closed his eyes letting its light bath him, increasing his silver glow.

"I should go, your father might catch us" Yue said his eyes still closed.

"No! I mean my dad already knows about you guys even though he's never met you and Kero-Chan, plus you and Kero-Chan were spending some time together…" Sakura said looking at her moon guardian. "Yue-san I'm not afraid of you, I mean, I know you would never hurt me" she said quietly.

Yue opened his eyes and looked at her and gave her a small smile, which made Sakura smiled shyly in return and Kero purr in contentment. Touya looked back and forth between the three of them and then turned to the other two in the room.

"Come on you two help me make some snacks," he said pulling Tomoyo to her feet and completely ignoring Syaoran.

When the others where gone Sakura turned to Yue and asked if they were still out there or if they had really gone downstairs, Kero shook his head and said in a stage whisper loud enough for them to hear outside that if they knew what was good for them they better have gone downstairs and with that they heard three pairs of feet running down the stairs, well more two pairs of feet the third pair walked more slowly making it known that Touya was going as well.

"Yue-san I'm sorry that you felt the need to go away because you though I was afraid of you, Kero is right you should spend more time with us" Sakura said with a nervous smile. "I would like to get to know you better"

Yue nodded and smiled even wider making him seem ten times more beautiful than he already was. Kero chuckled and dropped his head into his brother's lap with a loud thud, Yue tugged at the fur between his fingers in warning.

"Oh for goodness sake would the two of you hug already!" Kero said exasperated.

Yue went to reply but was barrelled over by and excited Sakura who flung her arms round his neck. Kero gave a squawk as Sakura elbowed him the nose in her attempts at hugging Yue and tried to free himself, nudging Sakura in the back he whined. Yue put his arms round Sakura and hugged her back briefly before letting go and tugging Kero's head back into his lap and rubbing his nose sending healing tendrils of magic through his fingers. Sakura watched the interaction in awe, Kero's entire body seemed to melt against his brothers and he started to purr quietly and then what shocked her most of all Yue nuzzled the top of the sun guardians head and gave a deep throaty purr in response.

"You're purring!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

Yue jerked his head back from Kerberos and looked at his mistress and barely contained the giggle that threatened to emerge from his throat. Rolling his eyes drawing Sakura's attention to them, "I am part cat, or did you not notice?" Yue said his amusement plain in his voice. Yue fluttered his eyelashes to emphasis his point. Kero gave a deep throaty laugh and head butted Yue in the stomach. Sakura looked rather frazzled and couldn't seem to form words to explain why.

"Mistress it's ok," Yue assured her, patting her on the arm.

"But… why?" She asked bewildered.

"Because Clow had a fascination for cats, thus he made me and he wanted to be able to distinguish Yue from an ordinary human so he gave Yue cat features," Kero explain with a gruff laugh.

"I really ought to go you know," Said Yue looking at the time. "You all have school tomorrow, it's gone twelve now. I'll see you tomorrow when Yukito gets home from school ok?" He said swatting Kero playful and kissing Sakura quickly on the cheek making her blush crimson.

"Hmmm 'Kay, if you promise" Kero mumbled keeping his head firmly in Yue's lap to ensure the Guardian didn't leave just yet.

"Yes I promise you drama queen, I'm hardly going anywhere!" Yue explain and shoved Kero's large head off his lap and went to stand in the centre of the room to ensure he didn't break anything.

After summoning his wings Yue quickly kissed Kero on the head and then began the change. After a minute there stood Yuki who once again looked bewildered but looked nonplussed by it, with a beaming smile he stroked Kero behind the ear.

"He told me to tell you 'goodnight and get to bed!'" Yuki said looking distant for a moment.

"Interfering busy body" Kero muttered.

Yuki's eyes glazed and when they focused his eyes weren't their usual amber selves but Yue bright blue cat-like eyes

"I heard that!" Yue's voice came from Yuki's lips, as quick as it had happened it stopped.

Yuki's eye reverted back to their ordinary selves. Yukito swayed looking dazed and confused. "Is he going to do that often?" he asked disconcertedly.

"OW, he's learned a new skill now! We'll never be rid of him!" Whined Kero pitifully.

Yukito exchanged a look with Sakura and they both burst out laughing, Kerberos would never stop complaining they shared a knowing look before bursting into another fit of hysterical laugher. A few moments later Touya, Syaoran and Tomoyo came plodding in with trays laden with snacks and hot chocolate, looking confusedly at the two who still hadn't stopped laughing before shrugging and deciding that they really didn't want to know.

* * *

Again I repeat I was **eleven** when I wrote this and I haven't really edited much of this, so excuse the bits of it that don't really make sense....

R&R is love~


End file.
